Your Body Really Knows How To Speak
by jono74656
Summary: 5 dance rehearsals where Kurt Hummel wanted to jump Mike Chang, plus one dance rehearsal where he did.


**AN: My laptop has decided to cooperate so far as saving new files is concerned, so I'm giving it a second chance as my primary fic-writing tool.**

**This is also my first non-crossover fic idea I've had in nearly a month, so looking forward to writing it.**

**I love these 5+1 fics!**

**Title from 'Dance In My Pants' by Jim Steinman**

**Warnings: Sexy Thoughts. Sexy Times. Sex Tapes. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

Your Body Really Knows How To Speak (Or, 5 times dance rehearsal made Kurt want to jump Mike Chang, +1 time he did)

's My Life/Confessions

Kurt sat in his chair and sighed as the rest of the guys bounced around the room in excitement; he'd taken the same 'vitamin' as the rest of them, but their repeated shooting down of his ideas for their mash-up had seriously harshed his buzz.

Mike and Matt were doing some sort of stretching warm-up exercise, and Kurt took a moment to appreciate Mike in particular, the way his body flexed and stretched like nothing he had ever seen before. Honestly, Kurt would swear Mike had to be double jointed in every joint in his body with some of the stretches he was doing.

He took a moment to appreciate all the possibilities of that flexibility, and had to hurriedly cross his legs lest his boner be obvious to the rest of the guys; just because they'd stopped throwing him in dumpsters lately didn't mean they'd just ignore him getting his gay all over the room.

Mike then proceeded to destroy all his good intentions by moving to the centre of the room and starting to _dance_. Body flexing, popping and locking like he was a professional or something. He fell towards the floor, stopped himself, then sprang back to a standing position without seeming to move a muscle, shirt flying up for a second and showing a frankly shredded set of abs.

Kurt unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of those abs, and fought to not fall to his knees right there and beg to be allowed to lick them.

Before he could potentially embarrass himself however, Finn led a sudden exodus from the room with a shout of

"Let's build a house for Habitat for Humanity!"

The hyper group left with cheers, and Kurt sighed as he dragged himself out of his chair. He needed to take care of his boner, then he had to hit the mall. Since the boys had ignored his ideas he had put himself in charge of costuming, and he had a sudden need to see them all in leather jackets.

Mike in a leather jacket, the possibilities were endless.

Can't Always Get What You Want

Kurt blinked in shock as Mike leaned into him, hands settling lightly on his shoulders and guiding him back flush against the other teen. His body moved automatically as Mike demonstrated the ad hoc choreography their dance team had put together for the song Finn had brought.

Across the room Matt was demonstrating to Puck and Finn much more traditionally, they were copying his moves as best they could but he wasn't pressed up against them like Mike was with him.

Not that Kurt was complaining, this was officially the most another guy had touched him without malice aforethought, and he was going to enjoy it for as long as it kept happening.

Mike's breath was hot and damp against the nape of Kurt's neck as he manoeuvred the slender brunette to match their choreography, Kurt's head spinning from the sensation and the proximity. He could feel his body demanding that he press back into the brief space separating their bodies, find out if Mike was as hard as he was, but Miss Pilsbury was suddenly framed in the green room door, announcing that it was time for them to get on stage.

The gap between them widened as Mike and the rest of the group moved towards the door, leaving Kurt standing for a long moment, fighting the urge to palm his aching cock lest he ruin the competition outfit.

Fucking teasing jocks.

Kurt had been honestly surprised when Mike had turned up to their Vogue rehearsal with the Cheerios, though given the other teen's love of dance perhaps he shouldn't have been. He couldn't wait to get the gorgeous jock into a tux and in front of the camera, he'd ask Artie for a copy of the recording for his own personal collection.

(He knew his fellow gleek wouldn't ask any questions, he'd definitely appreciated the bootleg copy of their Single Ladies recording Kurt had slipped him)

Mike was unbelievably hot all through their rehearsal, and Kurt was sure one more look at him lying back all languid, boneless and almost post-coital, would officially be the death of him.

He was relieved when Coach Sue stormed into the room, helping style her looks for the video was the perfect distraction from unfairly attractive straight jocks who decided to crash his dance rehearsals.

Definitely making sure to get that copy from Artie though.

Jazz Hot

Kurt was still disappointed that the small-minded bigotry of the world has managed to take away his first chance to sing a duet with another guy. Another guy who was impossibly good looking and based on their interactions so far, also extremely sweet.

Still, he wasn't going to let this opportunity to demonstrate his gifts to the rest of the club go to waste, and he had reached out to his former team mates on the Cheerios for help making this a number that would be completely unforgettable.

Brittany had been the first to agree, and in a continuation of their old dance sessions which had culminated in Single Ladies, Tina had joined in with abandon.

Apparently where Tina went, Mike was bound to follow, and Kurt had integrated the jock into the routine easily, releasing one of the male Cheerios to continue running distractions on Coach Sue, so she didn't realise he'd co-opted her Cheerios for a Glee project.

Integrating Mike into the routine meant that during the climax of the number the jock would have to work with another male Cheerio to lift Kurt up on their shoulders and spin him round slowly.

While this was a fairly complicated move, Mike seemed to be taking longer than usual to get into the choreography, and Kurt was almost sure it had something to do with the fact that every time they rehearsed it Mike's hands would roam across his ass and squeeze before settling into the proper position for the lift.

It was made exponentially more awkward by the fact that Tina was in the room, currently watching as they rehearsed the lift over and over again. If it wasn't for the reassuring smile on Tina's face he would have thought she was planning his demise for all the attention her boyfriend was paying him.

Brittany was leaning in every now and then to whisper in Tina's ear, and the two of them were giggling and blushing as they watched Kurt and Mike. This was not exactly encouraging.

He allowed himself to relax into the sensation of Mike's hands firmly cupping his ass. He could deal with Brittina later.

5. I've Gotta Be Me

Arriving back after a long day's classes at Dalton to find Mike Chang sat on the couch wasn't exactly a bad thing; though learning he wanted Kurt's help to teach Finn a new dance number by tomorrow was frankly terrifying, and Kurt mentally wrote off his skin-care routine for the night.

Mister Schuester's latest assignment had led Finn and Mike to the idea of an unusual duet, given that Finn despaired of his dancing and Mike believed he was incapable of singing. (Kurt privately thought that with a little extra practice Mike would be surprised)

Mike demonstrated the basic dance steps he'd worked out for Finn to follow to both of them, then he and Kurt began repeating them ad nauseam while Finn watched, slowly picking up the moves and beginning to copy along.

Once Finn had the steps down, Mike had him practice them while singing the lyrics, and began to show off the much more complicated routine he'd put together for himself, leaving Kurt, as always, completely in awe of the other boy's talents.

Finn faded from Kurt's awareness as he watched Mike, watching the smooth and fluid movements of his toned and limber body.

He knew he shouldn't. He had a boyfriend now, but Blaine was sweet and cute, he made Kurt want to hold his hand and share sweet kisses.

Mike didn't make Kurt want to hold his hand, or trade sweet kisses. Mike made Kurt want to kiss him, deep and filthy. Made him want to sink to his knees and worship the other boy. Made him want to see how flexible Mike was.

He pressed the palm of his hand to his aching dick, flushing with lust and embarrassment as Mike stopped his dancing and stared at him, eyes dark. Kurt was forced to remind himself, again, that he had a boyfriend and Mike had a girlfriend; that Mike was just worked up from his dancing, that he couldn't be looking at Kurt with arousal in his eyes.

Mike made to step closer to him, and Kurt shrank back slightly, preparing to get the hell out of there, when Finn blundered right between them. He was singing the lyrics perfectly, but had gotten off beat with his dancing, almost flattening Kurt as he span down to one knee.

Kurt swatted the back of Finn's head, alternately annoyed that his dancing had nearly claimed another victim, and grateful to Finn for breaking the awkward moment between him and Mike.

Mike himself just shook his head in a long suffering manner, hauling Finn to his feet and resetting his stance for the start of the routine. He keyed the stereo to start playing again from the beginning, and Kurt sighed as they started all over again.

+1 ABC

Kurt was shaking slightly with nerves as he smiled at Mike. This was the first time the two of them, and Tina, had been put front and centre for a competition number, and it suddenly seemed a heavy weight.

His nervousness wasn't helped when Mike explained the choreography for the routine, particularly the part where Kurt would essentially have to leapfrog over Mike to reach the front of the stage halfway through the number.

He stared at Mike in shock for several seconds, and the other boy laughed softly at his expression, before pulling Kurt across to the middle of the stage.

"This is easy, Kurt. You walk up behind me, put your hands on my lower back, and push yourself up and over. We'll practice that first, then work on making the jump fancier once you've got it down."

Without another word he took a step away, then bent over, head up facing ahead, back straight.

The posture gave Kurt a prime view of Mike's ass, and he moaned involuntarily. Ever since he and Blaine had called it quits he'd been getting more and more touch-starved and downright horny. If he wasn't afraid of catching something he'd have just gone back to Scandals, but that place had too many bad memories for him.

He took a deep breath, and strode briskly towards Mike, he settled his hands on Mike's back, then pushed.

His hands slipped on the material of Mike's shirt, sliding down until they were firmly cupping his ass. Mike jumped slightly in surprise and they both collapsed in a tangle of limbs, Mike slightly on top and pinning Kurt to the stage.

They lay panting for several seconds, then Kurt began to struggle to get free. Mike, however, refused to let him go, tangling his legs with Kurt's to keep the slender brunette from being able to stand.

Kurt stared at Mike, then ventured,

"Mike? I'd kinda like to get up now, this is a little too awkward for me."

Mike just smiled at him,

"Is it Kurt? To be honest I've been waiting for you to take a chance and jump me for years, I just didn't think it would be you literally jumping me."

Kurt flushed a deep red, and pulled away again, stunned when Mike looped his arms around Kurt, and cradled him close, breathing softly against his flushed skin.

"It's alright Kurt. I've known you were interested practically since I joined glee. You're not that subtle when you're into someone, and if I objected to you looking at me I would have said something a long time ago. Honestly I was going to make a move myself by the time we'd won Sectionals, but by then you were only interested in Finn."

"But... What about Tina?"

"It's all cool. She's been clued in to your interest in the hotness of me since duets week last year. She thinks it's hot, so does Brittany for that matter."

"What about..."

Mike shushed him softly, then silenced him by gently pressing their lips together.

"Just relax Kurt, I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do; Tina says it's a one-time deal unless she gets to watch next time, so just let yourself enjoy it."

With a whimper, Kurt did just that, allowing his lips to part as Mike pressed their mouths together again, and with an approving growl Mike's tongue licked into his mouth as the jock rolled them until Kurt was laid on his back.

Mike settled himself between Kurt's legs, and Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head as their groins lined up and their hard dicks began to rub together. Mike pulled his mouth away and began to nip down Kurt's neck, releasing a low chuckle at the broken moan his actions pulled from Kurt.

Kurt knew this wasn't going to last long, he'd never done anything like this with Blaine, and the newness of it all coupled with the hotness of Mike, and the knowledge that Mike wanted this too, was going to send him over the edge all too soon. He barely had time to gasp out Mike's name before he was wailing his release, spilling into his too-tight pants.

His head fell back as he panted through his orgasm, and when he looked back up, all too aware of the damp feeling in his pants, it was into Mike's eyes, dark with arousal, as the other teen looked down at him with an awestruck expression on his face. Mike darted down to kiss him again, and Kurt's head reeled from the passion of it all.

He could see the hardness in Mike's pants, knew that the other boy hadn't gotten off yet, but when he reached for it, meaning to help Mike rub one out, Mike caught his hand and gently brushed his lips over the knuckles,

"You don't have to, not if..."

Kurt tugged his hand back and began wrestling with Mike's pants.

"I know dammit, I want to."

With that Mike got with the programme, opening and shucking his pants so fast it made Kurt's head spin. He reached out and tugged Mike's boxers down, stifling a snort when his dick sprang up, hard and already leaking precum.

He wrapped a hand loosely around Mike's hard cock, and smirked at the groan that the simple action wrung out of Mike. He tightened his grip and began to stroke smoothly up and down, eyes riveted on Mike's darker skin as it moved through his pale grip.

Mike's hips began to jerk up and down, pumping his cock into the circle of Kurt's fist, Mike panting desperately, even as he scrabbled at his discarded pants, yanking out his phone and hitting several buttons. Kurt realised he was turning the camera on and was about to protest, but Mike gasped out, voice raw with sheer need.

"**Please!** It looks so fucking hot."

Kurt's fist loosened for a moment as he considered, then he firmed up again and began to pump Mike with renewed vigour, ignoring the unblinking eye of the camera as it focused on his hand and Mike's cock.

He gathered the precum from the head and smeared it down Mike's length, stripping him faster with the added lubrication. It took only a few moments of this for Mike to swear violently, flexible body bowing off the floor as he began to cum.

Kurt stared as cum went _everywhere_. It left a messy trail up Mike's body from his groin practically to his face, staining into his shirt and spraying over his abs. He almost absently pumped Mike's cock through his orgasm, and his hand was covered in cum too.

When Mike sank back, exhausted by the force of his orgasm, Kurt raised his hand to his lips and lapped tentatively at the cum. Finding he liked the taste he licked and sucked every drop from his skin, Mike whining as he watched, the camera still tracking Kurt's actions.

After he'd gotten every drop from his hand Kurt bent his head and laved his tongue across Mike's abs, lapping up the fluid that had sprayed there as Mike groaned above him. When he sat back up Mike set his camera down and drew Kurt into one last passionate kiss, tongue chasing the flavour of his own cum into Kurt's mouth.

As they broke apart they began to straighten their clothing out, making it look less like they'd both just been thoroughly debauched on the auditorium stage.

Mike smiled and hugged Kurt, careful to keep his cum-stained clothing from touching any of Kurt's designer wear.

"We'll finish up our rehearsal tomorrow, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah sure, Mike. Tomorrow."

The jock suddenly grinned at him, bright and mischievous.

"With your permission I'll show Tina the video I took tonight, so don't be surprised if she's looking at you funny tomorrow."

Kurt just smirked,

"Michael, if you show Tina that video tonight, I predict you'll be _walking _funny tomorrow."

He winked at the suddenly speechless jock and span on his heels, striding from the auditorium with a renewed spring in his step.

Who knew hooking up with a friend for some consequences free fun could make you feel so good?

**AN: This was a great deal of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**


End file.
